Afterlife
by AlyaESayer
Summary: They had won, they had brought light back to the world but at what cost


p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Noctis sacrificed everything he once was in order to bring light back into the world, he used a combination of his own life force and the scared royal arms to defeat the traitorous Ardynn, who was once a distant relative of his own /br /As Noctis took his final breathe after the battle he could feel someone familiar leaning on his weakened shoulder telling him everything would be fine and they would remain together forever, as the True King of Prophecy turned his head, he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved in her perfectly white dress and no hint that she had been killed by Ardynn back in Altissia, she placed her hand upon his chest where he plunged the family sword and noticed his wounds were being healed by hers. The finally his eyes /br /Only a few mere seconds later he found himself on the beach of Galdin Quay, with familiar voices calling him over, as Noctis turned around he saw Luna take his hand and guide him towards the camp already set up on the overlanding cliff, that allowed the group to see the entire bay as the sun began to rise. A scene that he had been to a few times before as the group spent a week at Galdin Quay to take a breathe after the fall of /br /''You took your sweet time getting here'' called Prompto as he was busy checking out all the photographs he had taken over the yearsbr /br /''Yeah, Ardynn proved to be a bigger pain in the arse than I first thought'' replied Noctis as he took a seat in one of the camp chairs Gladio had set upbr /br /''The best fights always are'' cheered Galdiobr /br /''I thought you guys stayed behind to stay alive'' argued Noctisbr /br /''Seems the Iron Giants we encountered had other ideas'' replied Ignisbr /br /''And here I thought Gladio was too tough for one of those'' teased Noctisbr /br /''Remind me again how we saved you back in Altissia when you were knocked out after taming Leviathan?'' questioned Gladiobr /br /''Don't remind me about what happened there'' said Noctis full of sadness and he squeezed Luna's hand and looked at Ignis and he awkwardly adjusted his sun glasses over his scarred eyesbr /br /''We may have lost that battle but you won the war, in the end that is all that matters'' replied Ignisbr /br /''I agree'' bellowed another voice from the beachbr /br /Everyone turned to face King Regis slowly making his way to the group's camp site, upon seeing their faces clearly everyone took a knee Noctis included, however he waved his hand telling everyone to rise and widened his arms as he stepped forward and hugged his /br /''I'm incredibly proud of what you did to save Eos from the darkness''br /br /''I couldn't have done it without my friends or Luna'' smiled Noctisbr /br /''Your Majesty, would you care to join us for some supper?'' asked Ignisbr /br /''That would be wonderful as long as it's not my son cooking'' he teasedbr /br /''Hey'' shouted Noctis, which allowed everyone to laugh and finally relax after everything that /br /Prompto gave King Regis his seat, then went to the Regalia and pulled out another chair, as Gladio handed everyone a drink each and Ignis cooked dinner for everyone. King Regis couldn't help but sigh and it was clear the weight of his responsibilities had finally been lifted from his shoulders as he looked at the /br /''I will admit this feels more like home than Insomnia ever did'' he smiled as he looked towards the oceanbr /br /''The idea of fishing with my dad again does sound appealing'' replied Noctisbr /br /''We will need someone to go fishing tomorrow as we will need to eat at some point'' replied Ignisbr /br /''Even though we're technically dead'' said Promptobr /br /''It may seem like you are dead but you have been called to a higher purpose'' said a female voicebr /br /Everyone turned their head once again to see Gentiana, with a dog either side of herbr /br /Luna stood up and ran over to her attendant and gave her a hug, linked arms with her and approached the group. Noctis stood up from his chair and knelt down allowing the dogs to run over to him and jump him after affection from the True King. Luna couldn't help but smile with affection as she watched her true love finally smile after everything he had been put through over the last ten years and the toll it had taken on /br /Galdio gave Gentiana his chair and happily sat on the floor, with a wave of Gentiana's hand and four chocobos appeared each one greeted it's master and Gladio's chocobo allowed his master to use him as a /br /''Gentiana you mentioned a higher purpose?'' asked Lunabr /br /''Yes, you are all now the new six gods of Insomnia''br /br /Everyone was clearly shocked but this revelation, but Noctis knew by summoning the gods to take out Ardynn he left the now saved world and it's people in both a stronger but also weakened state. Being made into one of the seven gods who would only be summoned if something similar to what he and his friends went through recently but simply being sat with Luna made everything alright, he looked down and noticed she was simply trilled by the idea of being one of the six and able to spent all eternity with him at her side./span/p 


End file.
